When your past is back
by PtitePoudlarienne
Summary: Le passé rattrape tout le monde un jour, même pour les originels. Au plus grand malheur de ces derniers, une femme de leurs passée semble bien décidée à les éliminer. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'une seconde personne longtemps oubliée elle aussi. Mystère, amour, romance. A noter que tous les Originaux sont en vie et réunis. Du moins pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Petite introduction rapide, dans cette histoire tous les originels sont présents, Finn n'est pas mort ^^.**

 **Le passé peut rattraper tout le monde**

La Nouvelle Orléans, ville festive au quartier français fameux. Beaucoup d'être différent vivaient dans cette ville en effervescence. Parmi eux, une famille en particulier intéressait intéressait une jeune femme qui venait de poser ses pied en ville pour la première fois.

Elle les avaient connu il y a fort longtemps. Elle avait été l'une de leurs premières victimes, victime de la soif intarissable des nouveaux vampires, laissée pour morte parmi les cadavres de ceux de leur village, trouvée et soignée par leur mère. Esther. Élevée par cette dernière avant d'être à son tour transformée. Puis confié à Mikeal peut de temps avant de Klaus n'arrache le cœur de ça mère.

Mikeal. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour en faire une arme contre eux, aussi fortes et aussi puissante qu'eux, seulement une dizaine d'année vampirique les séparés. Une broutille pour certains, un fossé pour elle. Qu'elle avait essayer de rattraper tant bien que mal durant toutes ces années, cachée dans l'ombre, toujours loin d'eux quand cela était possible, ou bien invisible à leurs yeux quand ils n'étaient pas loin, camouflée par le sortilège de plusieurs sorcières.

Elle savait que Niklaus avait réalisé ses projets il y a peut, mais aussi qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune vampire et qu'il avait eu un enfant avec une louve.

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle entrait dans un bar où elle trouva quelque vampire appartenant à un certain Marcel. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu le feu vert de la part d'Esther, Miranna, car c'était son nom, comptait bien s'amuser.

Elle était brune aux yeux noisette, ses long cheveux bouclées encadrait son visage fin. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse remarqué un peu pour que les originaux entendent parler d'elle en daignant y prêter attention.

Elle pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'asseoir au bar, où l'un des vampires présents vient vite la voir.

"Vous êtes nouvelle n'est ce pas ?"

"Cela se voit tant que ça ?" Sourit elle.

"Je connais beaucoup de personne à la Nouvelle Orléans et je n'ai jamais vu un aussi jolie visage."

"Que faites vous des touristes ?"

"Vous n'avez pas le regard d'une touriste", fit il charmeur.

"Le regard ?"

"Oui, vous êtes visiblement curieuse et émerveillée par l'endroit que vous découvrez mais vous n'avez pas cette lueur qui scrute tout pour le graver dans sa mémoire car vous risquez de partir sous peu. De plus je peux sentir que vous n'êtes pas humaine ma peux donc émettre l'hypothèse que vous êtes nouvelle et que vous comptez rester ici un moment. Ai je vu juste ?"

"C'est exact." Sourit elle, surprise de constater que celui là lui plaisait bien, elle ne savais pas encore qu'elle rôle elle lui donnerait cependant dans son plan.

"Comment puis je vous appelez ma belle ?"

"Miranna."

"Enchantée", sourit l'homme. "Je m'appelle Ian. Vampire de 152 ans."

"Vous êtes jeune."

"Seriez vous plus âgée ?"

"Bien plus âgée."

"Âgée comment ?"

"Qui vous a transformer ?" Demanda t-elle brusquement, ignorant la question.

"Euh c'est Marcel, qui..."

"Parfait", sourit elle en approchant son visage du jeune vampire. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien." Vous direz à Marcel ce que vous allez voir ici, vous lui raconterez tout".

Les pupille de l'homme se dilatèrent. Il aquiessa alors que la brune se relevait pour se diriger vers deux vampire assis non loin dont elle arracha les cœurs sans outre forme de politesse. Gracieusement elle esquiva l'homme qui voulut lui sauter dessus par derrière, attrapa le pied d'une chaise qu'elle cassa et qu'elle enfonça dans le cœur du vampire, qui tomba au sol, rejoignant les deux premières victimes. Très vite le reste de ceux restant voulurent se jeter sur elle, tous tombèrent un a un au sol, mort. Elle retourna s'asseoir au coté de Ian, en ayant pris soin de ramasser tous les cœurs de ses victimes avant de les étaler sur le comptoir.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

"Je vous l'ai dis, je m'appelle Miranna, mais appelez moi Mira." Sourit elle.

"Qu'êtes vous ?"

"Une vampire, comme vous."

"Vous n'êtes pas comme moi."

"Non je suis plus vieille." Sourit elle en attrapant une bouteille de bourbon, dont elle but quelque gorgée.

"Plus vieille comment ?"

"Je suis une originelle chéri."

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du vampire, sourit une fois encore et quitta la bar, la bouteille de bourbon à la main, elle avait un rendez vous dans le bayou qu'elle ne devait manquer sous aucun prétexte.

Les Mikealson étaient tous installer dans le salon, Finn et Elijeah lisait non loin de la cheminée, Rebekah somnolait dans l'un des canapé avec Kol pendant que Klaus peignait. Hope et sa mère étaient partit en balade.

Quand Marcus brisat le silence en entrant dans leur demeure à une vitesse vampirique, il saisit Rebekah et la plaqua contre l'un de mur.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ?" Glapit la blonde en repoussant le vampire plus loin.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu as attaqué mon bar ?" Rugit il.

"Ton bar ?"

"Oui mon bar ! Pourquoi as tu tuer une douzaine de mes hommes ?"

"Mais j'ai rien fait de tel !"

"Bien sur, il y a plusieurs originelles femelle qui se balade à la Nouvelle Orléans c'est connu". Fit il sarcastique.

Cette fois, le vampire avait l'attention de tout le monde. Brusquement Klaus reposa son pinceau.

"Une originelle femelle ?"

"C'est ce que Ian m'a rapporté oui. Et hormis Rebekah je ne vois personne d'autres".

"Niklaus tu penses que Freya ?" Fit valoir Finn

"Non, les sorcières seraient venu me voir, elle me craignent plus que notre chers sœur."

"Si ce n'est ni Bekah, ni Freya alors qui ?" Demanda Elijeah.

"Où est ton homme ? "Demanda Klaus.

Marcel envoya un message et quelques minutes après, Ian franchissait le pas de la porte de Mikealson, d'une démarche peut assurer. Marcel le fit s'assoir avant que commence l'interrogatoire.

Il leur raconta la scène dans les moindres détails, sans omettre la rapidité et la force de le jeune femme qu'il avait vu.

"Qui est elle ?"

"Elle s'appelle Miranna."

"Miranna et tu t'attaques à moi Marcel ?" Grogna la blonde.

"Je suis désolé je.."

"Silence ! Aboya Klaus. A quoi ressemble t-elle ?"

"Elle est brune, 24 ans environ je dirais, bredouilla le vampire."

"Quoi d'autres ?"

"Elle … elle...est belle, c'est pour ça que j'étais aller lui parler quand je l'ai vu arriver.."

"Et elle ne t'a pas attaquer ?"

"Elle voulait sans doute un témoin", fit valoir Elijah.

Tu n'as pas bouger quand elle a attaqué tes frères ?"

"Elle m'avais dit de regarder alors j'ai regardé.."

"Douée en hypnose donc", sourit Kol visiblement amusé par tout ça.

"Et elle à dis être une originelle ?"

"Oui, elle a dit être très vieille, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle entendait par là, et elle a dit être une originelle."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ensuite ?"

"Elle est partie en souriant avec une bouteille de Bourbon." Bredouilla Ian.

Ne sachant pas si il devait être plus énervé que exaspéré par la facilité avec laquelle ce vampire s'était fait avoir par une usurpatrice, Klaus lui brisa le coup avant se mettre à faire les cents pas.

"Ce serait possible ?" Demanda Marcel

"De quoi ?" Demanda Kol.

"Que vous ne soyez pas les seuls ...?"

"C'est absurde". Fit Rebekah." Mère nous a transformer suite à la mort de notre frère, on a décimé le village."

"Et si une autre sorcière que mère avait réussi à faire cela ?" Demanda Finn.

"On en aurait entendu parler..".essaya Elijah.

"Ce ne peux être qu'une usurpatrice", trancha Klaus. "Voyons comment les choses évolues."

Ils n'eurent cependant pas longtemps à attendre. En effet, le soir même, ils furent réveiller par des cris provenant du jardin. Ouvrant en grand les rideaux de leurs chambres tous virent, trois cercle de feux, dans le premier se trouvait un vampire visiblement mort, dans un second un loup, dont le corps tressautait encore mais l'énorme trou au niveau de sa cage thoracique prouvait qu'il était mort. Dans le dernier cercle se trouvait un autel, au quel une sorcière était enchaînée. Les larmes perlaient de ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres étaient cousue. Face à elle, une femme qui se penchait tout sourire dans sa direction.

Fou de rage en comprenant clairement la référence à tout ce ci Klaus tenta de sortir mais à peine eut il mit le pied dehors qu'un sort le fit rebondir à l'intérieur. Il hurla, essaya à plusieurs reprise, tout comme ses frères, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence et retourner à une fenêtre observer ce sinistre spectacle.

Rebekah n'avait pas bouger, elle observait la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

"Son visage de vous semble t-il pas à vous aussi familier ?" Demanda elle quand elle les sentis à ses côtés

Tous les quatre observèrent la femme. A leurs plus grande surprise, la sorcière était encore en vie, bien qu'elle était tétanisée. Son boureau dansait à présent à coté d'elle, le visage couvert de sang. Elle riait aux éclats. Elle interrompis sa danse folle, leva le visage vers les Mikealson avant de faire une révérence exemplaire.

"Mais à quoi est ce qu'elle joue ?" Demanda Rebekah.

"C'est une danse païenne, elle célèbre un rythe ancien". Fit Elijeah.

"Comme nous le faisions avec mère," souligna Finn.

"Pourquoi prendre cette référence alors ?"

"Elle sait qui nous sommes et nous attaque en état de connaissances", grogna l'ainé des Mikealson.

 _Bien sur que je sais qui vous êtes._

Un nouveau rire retentit. La jeune femme jeta le cœur qui explosa sur la fenêtre derrière laquelle se trouvait les vampires. Faisant reculer ces derniers d'un pas.

"Et moi qui croyait qu'il y avait pas plus fou que toi Nik", soupira Rebekah.

"Elle est pas mal dans son genre," sourit Kol. "Je l'aime bien moi."

"Dommage pour toi Kol, je pense qu'elle est là pour nous tuer. Et si elle est bien une originelle comme elle le prétend, notre mort ne la tuera pas. "Souligna Elijeah.

Soudainement elle tendit le bras vers la sorcière qui se retrouva tirer vers le haut comme si une main invisible l'aurait attrapé au niveau du coup.

"Elle a des pouvoirs ?" Fit la seule femme du groupe, totalement effaré.

Puis en un instant tout disparu, les corps, le feu, l'autel. Les cinq vampires se réveillèrent en sursaut. A une vitesse folle il se précipitèrent aux fenêtre, le jardin était vide. Personne.

"Un rêve" siffla Finn.

 _Rêve ou avertissement ?_ Fit une voix dans leurs tête. La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre des arbres derrières les quels elles se tenait et s'avança au centre du jardin.

"Qui êtes vous ?" Fit Elijeah.

 _Fut un temps où je fus quelqu'un pour vous tous, puis pendant longtemps je ne fus plus personne. Maintenant je suis le chêne blanc qui vous est destiné._

"Cesse de t'exprimer par énigme femme", ragea Niklaus, peu enclin à la réflexion. Il avait envie de tout ravager et surtout d'arracher la gorge de cette femme.

 _La vie est une énigme, pourquoi la mort serait elle différente ?_ Fit Miranna avec un immense sourire. _Le passé rattrape toujours les individus, il est peut être temps que le votre vous rattrape._

Le temps pour les originaux de descendre en vitesse vampirique dans le jardin, la brune avait déjà disparut. Seule résonnait encore dans leurs tête, son rire.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain après leurs nuit perturbée, les Mikealson étaient en grande discussion dans le salon. Du moins les hommes de la famille, la seule femme ayant décidé de s'offrir un journée coucouning après les événements du soir. Une poche de sang, Niklaus rageait.

"Il faut la retrouvez !" Tel était l'opinion de Klaus.

"Et après ?" Demanda Finn

"Nous l'éliminerons. C'est plutôt simple non ?"

"Nous devons d'abord savoir qui elle est et pourquoi elle s'en prend à nous." Objecta Elijeah.

"En tout cas moi elle me plaît bien". Sourit Kol.

Ses aînés ne firent pas de commentaire, chacun ayant une idée précise sur le sujet.

"Elle a parler de notre passé". Fit remarquer Finn.

« Fut un temps où je fus quelqu'un pour vous tous, puis pendant longtemps je ne fus plus personne. Maintenant je suis le chêne blanc qui vous est destiné. La vie est une énigme, pourquoi la mort serait elle différente ? Le passé rattrape toujours les individus, il est peut être temps que le votre vous rattrape. _»_ cita mot pour mot Elijeah, ayant réfléchit sur ce discours le reste de la nuit.

"A quel passé peut elle faire référence ?" Demanda Kol. "Le notre est plutôt large il faut l'admettre."

"C'est bien ça le problème", souligna Elijeah. "J'ai eu beau y réfléchir je ne me rappel pas avoir vu cette femme par le passé. Si elle est vraiment ce qu'elle prétend, elle pourrait nous avoir connue quand nous étions humain, non ?"

"C'est absurde !" S'exclama Klaus.

"On s'en souviendrais." Fit remarquer Kol." Le village n'était pas bien grand et nous nous connaissions tous. Même les voyageurs de passage ne nous étaient pas inconnus."

"De plus mère était la plus grand sorcière de l'époque." Répondit Finn.

"Elle était plutôt la seule que nous connaissions", fit gentiment Kol.

"On est bien avancé avec ça, elle pourrait nous avoir connu comme pas du tout."

« Fut un temps où je fus quelqu'un pour vous », récita encore Elijeah. "Nous l'avons connu c'est forcé. Et la seule capable de la transformer aurait été mère."

"Mais cette femme ne nous dit rien", soupira Kol.

"Moi elle me dit quelque chose !" S'exclama leur sœur du haut des escaliers, elle venait enfin de sortir de sa salle de bain.

"Et si tu nous éclairais ma chère sœur ? "Sourit Klaus.

"Eh bien je ne saurais dire exactement où et quand nous l'avons connu, mais nous l'avons connu, ses yeux, ce visage. Je suis sûre que nous la connaissons."

Au moment où Niklaus allait faire une remarque sarcastique sur l'avancement de la situation, un rire résonna derrière eux. Elle était là, assise dans un canapé près du feu et les regarder visiblement amusée de la situation. L'hybride voulu se jeter sur elle mais il percuta une barrière invisible à quelques centimètre de la jeune femme.

"C'est pas jolie jolie de vouloir attaquer ainsi une invitée", sourit elle.

"Tu n'es en rien une invitée", gronda l'homme fou de rage.

"Voyons Niklaus c'est votre ville non ? Je m'y suis juste invitée, ce qui par conséquence fait de moi votre invitée non ? "Sourit elle de plus belle.

"Qui êtes vous ? "Intervint Elijeah en s'approchant prudemment pour l'observer.

"Et ne répondez pas par énigme s'il vous plaît". Demanda Finn en voyant la femme chercher ses mots. Il la vit faire la moue, visiblement elle devait bien aimé les énigmes.

"Ce n'est pas drôle si je ne peux répondre par énigme", fit elle boudeuse." J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, je peux bien vous faire réfléchir un peu non ? Les énigmes sont tellement fascinantes, sourit elle de nouveau. La meilleure invention que l'homme à fait si vous voulez mon avis."

"Qui êtes vous ?" Gronda Klaus.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dis hier il me semble. Mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie !" S'empressa telle d'ajouter en voyant la haine de l'hybride redoubler d'ardeur.

"Nous vous avons déjà vu alors ? "Demanda Rebekah.

"A de nombreuses reprises au cour des siècles." Sourit la brune. "Et pour répondre à ta réflexion de tout à l'heure Elijeah, oui je vous ai connu humain. D'ailleurs je dois bien avouer qu'à l'époque je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que vous deveniez de tels …. être."

Elle avait hésité sur le dernier mot. Ce que notèrent vite plusieurs Mikealson. Elle ne semblait pas femme à faire les choses à la légère, mais cette hésitation montrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi sure qu'elle le paraissait. Ce qui était un bon point pour eux.

"Et si vous nous disiez votre nom mon ange ?" Sourit Kol, charmeur.

"Et si je vous disiez que vous m'avez déjà appeler ainsi mon ange ?" Répliqua t-elle aussitôt.

"Je vous direz que j'ai appelé bien des femmes ainsi, mais qu'aucune ne fut aussi fascinante que vous."

"Fascinante ?" Répéta t-elle surprise. Elle s'était attendu à bien des mots, mais certainement pas à celui ci, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et ce qu'elle planifiait de faire.

"Comment vous appelez vous ?" Répéta Klaus, commençant à perdre patience.

"Comment voudrais tu que je m'appelle ?"

"Je voudrez que vous soyez morte ou proche de la mort", gronda t-il.

Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire. Elle devait bien se l'avouer que malgré toutes ces années, malgré ce qui était arriver, les Mikealson et leurs foutu caractère lui avait manquer. Non il ne fallait pas. Elle secoua la tête et se leva lentement pour s'approcher de Klaus, juste à quelque centimètres de ce dernier. Si il tentait quoique ce soit, elle savait que la barrière la protégerais.

"Je ne te rappel vraiment rien ?" Demanda t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Quand ils étaient humains, ils avaient souvent jouer ensemble dans les bois, mais étant plus jeune qu'eux elle avait été mise de coté pour bien des choses. De loin elle les avaient observés, elle avait vu Tatia les séparer, Henrick mourir, elle avait été les voir pour les consoler. Elle avait chanter pour les apaiser le soir. A plusieurs reprise pour l'hybride qui se faisait maltraiter par son père la majorité du temps, se réfugiant dans les bois où elle le rejoignanit peut de temps après, toujours cacher non loin, elle chantait et cela semblait le calmer. Le soir de la mort de Henrik, elle avait chanter jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'endorment avec ses frères et leur soeur. Et deux jours plus tard, ils lui avaient arracher la gorge.

"Je devrais ?" Fit l'homme face à elle.

Elle ne répondit rien et retourna s'asseoir, cependant Kol et Elijeah notèrent que cette fois son sourire fut triste. Mikeal lui avait bien dit de les tuer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, qu'ils n'étaient plus ceux qu'elle avait connue autrefois. Et de surtout pas hésiter face à Klaus, lui ne reculerait devant rien pour lui ôter la vie. Malgré tout elle souhaitait qu'ils se souviennent d'elle, qu'ils sachent qui les tuerait. "Sans doute pas" se dit elle à elle même.

"Qui t'as transformer ?" Demanda Rebekah, gênée par le silence qui régnait à présent.

"Est ce vraiment important ?"

"J'aimerais comprendre."

"Une grande sorcière."

"Est ce que... ?" Commença la blonde, peut sûr de vouloir vraiment savoir la réponse.

"Oui."

Une bourrasque de vent ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée avant de s'engouffrer d'avantage dans la demeure. Soulevant les cheveux des deux femmes et dévoilant d'horrible cicatrice sur le cou de Miranna.

"C'est pas très jolie n'est ce pas ?" Fit elle en relevant ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon.

Du bout des doigts elle retraça le contour de ses cicatrices. "Elles ont eut du mal à guérir, surtout à l'époque, nous n'avions que des cataplasmes d'herbes à notre disposition en plus de la sorcellerie. J'en ai plusieurs comme ça, vous devriez me voir en bikini, une vraie bombe."

Elle retraça également cette sur sa clavicule, les yeux perdus dans la vague.

"Tu étais juste une putain à vampire du temps de ton vivant", ricana Kol. Il en avait côtoyez de nombreuses pour savoir de quoi il parlait, à cette époque ils n'étaient pas encore traquer et ne faisaient boire que très rarement leur sang aux être humains même pour se soigner.

"Une putain à vampire ? Vraiment ?" Ses doigts retracèrent à l'envers le contour de ses cicatrices, elle cherchait ses mots. "Les putains à vampire avaient beaucoup de cicatrices non ? Tout du moins à l'époque où on leur donnait pas note sang. Je me trompe ?"

"Non", sourit Kol. "Mais vois tu chérie, on peut pas en juger avec tous ces vêtements."

"Je vois où tu veux en venir mon chers mais je ne ferais pas un streap tease pour ton bon plaisir. Je n'ai que cinq cicatrice comme celle ci. Pas une de plus."

"Cinq ?" Répéta Elijah curieux. "Est ce un choix de votre part ?"

"Un choix ?" Elle eut un sourire amer cette fois ci. "On va dire que ce furent des cadeaux d'adieu en quelque sortes."

Des cadeaux d'adieu qui lui avait presque valu la vie, d'autant plus qu'elle fut finalement chanceuse ce jour là, bien qu'elle eut plusieurs parties de sa peau d'arrachées. Le reste du village fut bien moins chanceux qu'elle.

Rebekah était à présent assis en tailleur et étudiait attentivement le village de la brune face à eux. Elle nota ses petites tâches de rousseur mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver quand est ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu par le passé. Kol, lui ne cessait de la détailler sans vergogne, c'était tellement triste qu'elle doive mourir sous peu, se dit il. Il pourrait toujours essayer de la faire tomber dans son lit avant.

Elijeah et Finn méditait les paroles de la jeunes femme, si cette dernière aimait les énigmes, chaque mots qu'elle disait devait comptait.

Quand à Klaus il ne savait comment réagir, son instinct lui dicter de la tuer dés que possible sans oublier de prendre un peu de temps pour la torturer, mais une part de lui s'y refusait et cela le déroutait grandement. Quand à ces cicatrices, elles avaient dut être profonde pour laisser de telles marques sur sa peau. Elle devait les avoirs depuis un certain temps pour que sa transition en vampire n'y change rien.

"Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je me trouve un endroit où loger", sourit Miranna. "Vous êtes certes charmants mais je doute qu'un cohabitation paisible puisse être envisageable."

Elle le contourna bien sagement en sautillant, excitée par cette situation et allait sortir au moment où l'un d'eux l'interpella.

"Attends !"

"Elijeah ?" Demanda t-elle en se retournant.

"Comment se fait il qu'on ne puisse pas t'atteindre ?"

"Même si je suis aussi une originelle, vous restez 5 contre 1, je n'allais et ne prendrais pas le risque de venir dans la gueule du loup sans avoir pris auparavant quelques précautions. Je ne suis pas folle." Elle dégagea un pendentif de cacher sous son haut, il représentait un ancien arbre celtique sur lequel des runes était gravées. Le tout était en bois, finement sculpté à la main.

Puis elle disparue en vitesse vampirique. Laissant les Mikealson en pleine réflexion. Finn décida de se rendre au quartier des sorcières pour trouver des renseignement, si elle était protéger par la magie, certaines devaient forcément savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. Klaus demanda à plusieurs de ses hommes de patrouiller en ville et d'essayer d'attraper la jeune femme dont il leur donna un signalement, si ils venaient à la voir. Rebekah décida d'aller voir Marcel, peut être avaient ils eut d'avantage de nouvelles de leur coté.

Kol, Elijeah et Klaus s'assirent autour d'une table.

"Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme mais elle me plaît" fit le plus jeune des trois.

"Toutes les femmes te plaisent Kol, celle ci doit mourir". Répliqua l'aîné.

"Je peux toujours essayer de la mettre dans mon lit avant. Il faut avouer qu'elle à un certain charme quand même. Elle doit être sauvage au lit" fit il songeur.

"Si on aime les mordues."

"Elle à 5 morsures", souligna Elijah.

"Et alors ?" Demanda Klaus.

"Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre qu'elle en ai que 5 ? Et que nous soyons 5 ?"

"Je n'ai pas souvenir que nous ayons partager notre repas tous ensemble un jour."

"Avouez que c'est quand même étrange."

"Très bien, c'est étrange, et après ?" Fit Kol.

"Elle dit quelque chose à notre sœur, nous l'aurions connu il y a longtemps, supposons que ce soit quand nous étions pas encore transformés et elle nous aurait fréquentés à plusieurs reprise sans que nous la remarquions. C'est ça l'idée ?"

"En gros oui. Ça aurait pu être mère mais nous ne l'avons pas mordue tous les cinq", soupira Kol, lasse de toute ces réflexions.

"Une fille du village donc."

Les trois frères soupirèrent en concert. Rebekah rentra elle aussi bredouille, bien que Marcel ai chargé plusieurs hommes de la retrouver, Ian y comprit, personne ne savait qu'il elle était et personne ne l'avait vu depuis la descente au bar de la veille.

Pendant ce temps, Miranna venait de s'installer dans une somptueuse demeure au sein d'une forêt, non loin des Mikealson. Somptueuse mais vide. Elle était à présent tranquillement installer devant un bon feux de cheminée, une tasse de sang chaude fumante sur la table et un bon livre entre les mains quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

« SMS : Maintenant que tu les as retrouvé, oublie le plans de Mikeal, Mira. Je serais bientôt là. »

Un long soupir franchit les lèvres de la brune alors que sa tête tombait lourdement sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Pendant des siècle Mikeal l'avait entraîner pour être celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, puis il avait fallut que Esther revienne avec lui. Pour tout chambouler. Peut être était ce pour cela qu'elle avait renoncer au plan A qui consistait à séduire les membres de la famille Mikealson et qu'elle était rentrer dans le tas. Ils l'avaient enlever à Mikeal il y a quelques décennies et beaucoup de chose avait changer mais pas l'idée de les tuer. Esther lui avait donner son feu vers il y a quelques mois, malgré son avis à lui.

"Il serait temps d'accélérer les choses dans ce cas", murmura t-elle avant de finir sa tasse.

 **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle voit plaira. On reste dans le suspens. A qui Mira parle t-elle? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir et ça aide l'auteur :)**


End file.
